The Art of Overhearing
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Two smut prompts given to me by my friends Serpentinefire and Halohunter89. Two seperate unrelated one shots. Smut. AU but ZA. Caryl
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been so blocked lately I asked Halohunter 89 and Serpentinefire for a prompt. Halohunter89 and I both decided to do seperate versions of another prompt. That will be chapter 2. This is the prompt from the lovely Serpentinefire. Hope it's what you wanted ;) set in the future after the All out War with the Saviours is over. Warnings for smut and some kinky smut :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxzxx

"Carol, you really need to fuck Daryl, maybe that will brighten his mood."

Daryl paused in the kitchen, a sudden feeling of dread filling his stomach. The group was in the living room, lingering after a late supper he assumed, whiling away the hour or so before bed. Although the solar panels, provided them with electricity in Alexandria, there was a strict policy of lights out at 8pm. No need to be wasteful Rick had told the residents, but the real reason Daryl assumed was to maintain a low profile. No need to attract anyone who might have nefarious purposes. Electricity would be like a magnet for all the assholes like Negan (who was currently rotting in his fucking cell.) So no lights on, even at Rick's house, even when they had visitors from The Hilltop and The Kingdom.

Carol had decided to stay at Alexandria for awhile. Mainly, Daryl was certain, because he'd all but had a panic attack at the thought of her leaving him again. He knew he had put the weight of guilt on her to stay. He had been trying for days now, to tell her why he had needed her to stay. He needed her. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his hands off of her. He wanted, to do so many things to her. Things he was sure would shock Carol. He woke at night gasping from vivid dreams where Carol was riding him, her head thrown back in abandon. Dreams where he fucked that amazing ass she had. Dreams of her on her knees, taking him into her mouth, with her hand in between her own legs.

He was awkward and an idiot and seemed to get flustered the moment he came near her and she was oblivious as fuck. The whole situation had him on edge and he'd been cranky as fuck lately, snapping at anyone who came near.

He'd been on the wall for his watch but one of the Alexandrians had come and relieved him, knowing that his group was having an impromptu candlelight get together. He'd reluctantly headed back to the house. He had no desire to watch Zeke and Morgan and that big bastard Jerry fawn over Carol all night while he sat there like a moron.

But now, he paused in the kitchen, his gut clenching in apprehension as Michonne's words floated out to him and a few giggles littered his ears.

"Ahhh he ain't that bad, but he is in a mood lately..." he heard Rick say. Thank you Rick he thought, but groaned, as Rick laughed and finished dramatically. "Although yeah, getting laid would probably help. Carol...save us...again."

The wine induced giggles seemed to rustle around the room. Daryl wanted to be pissed at those assholes but they were right. Only thing that would help him, was fucking Carol until she screamed his name.

"You guys are awful, don't be mean...he'd put an arrow in your asses if he heard you." There she was, Carol. His heart clenched in his chest, he should have known, that of everyone she would defend him. Fuck he loved her.

"Carol, we all love him, and we love you, you know that. But the two of you belong together. Don't waste that." The group went silent as Maggie spoke her voice cracking on the last words. A sliver of pain shot through Daryl's chest. God he needed Carol. If he could just man up, the things he would do to her. He groaned softly, as an image of Carol naked bent over this very counter as he fucked her from behind filtered through his head. He bit his lip and rearranged himself in his jeans.

Carol sighed "Guys, I love you all, and I know you mean the best. But Daryl...Daryl doesn't feel that way about me."

WHAT the FUCK was that now?

Tara snorted "You can't be serious. Uhhhh we have eyes. Fuck even I noticed the boner he was sporting the other day when he walked in on you scrubbing the floor, with your ass up in the air, and those yoga pants Maggie gave you.." Tara trailed off wistfully, and the group giggled.

Fuck, he hadn't realized it had been so noticeable. He thought with a flush.

"He doesn't, I mean I know he doesn't...Carol almost whispered. Daryl could hear it in her voice. Fuck! How the hell had he let this happen.

"Carol, I know him, almost better than anyone except you...and I know he does. He might not know it himself...but he does." Rick said and once again silence descended on the room.

"I tried...at the prison, so many times. But I was awkward, and so unsure of myself after Ed. I used humour to flirt, cause I couldn't come out and just say it. Never once was he remotely interested. He just would tell me to stop. So I stopped. I...I'm friend zoned. Glenn told me that term." She coughed. "I'm content...with what we have. It's enough. I tried...you know before Tobin died, he told me something and I think he was right. Daryl sees me as a surrogate mother figure."

He was seeing red. He was past red and a purple haze was forming in front of his eyes. That fucker! If he wasn't already dead, he'd beat the snot out of him. Daryl was gripping the cabinet door in front of him not even aware of how much force he was putting on it. Suddenly the cabinet cracked and he pulled down the door, completely of it's hinge. The thump echoed loudly in the kitchen.

He heard them, the exclamations of what was that, the running into the kitchen. Michonne with her sword out, Rick with his python in his face. They visibly sagged in relief when they realized it was him, but then an awkwardness creeped in as the group realized he'd heard the conversation. But he didn't move. He was perfectly still.

"Daryl..." Rick started to say but he interrupted him.

"How could you let that flannel fuck convince you I thought of you as a mom...what the fuck! Is that why you fucked him?" His voice was a deadly growl.

"Daryl..." Michonne started to say.

"NO! Answer me Carol!" He was angry, more angry than he'd ever been in his life. Aaron and Tara, hell even Rosita, they'd never seen him like this, but he saw their awkward stances. The others more or less looked like they were prepping for the storm and annoyed about it too, he though as he spun, but Carol, Carol looked curious, and maybe confused.

"Are you telling me you don't?" She asked softly.

"You're damn right I don't! You should know better than that Carol! YOU KNOW me! I'm awkward as fuck. I don't do this well. But you definetly AIN't my mom!"

They were staring at each other ignoring the others in the room. Ezekiel was about to say something but Rick shook his head no, motioning to the others to follow him out of the room. The group quickly filled out of the kitchen. Leaving him and Carol alone.

"Then how do you think of me?" When he hesistated, she whispered "it's now or never Daryl."

He grabbed her, pulling her in close to him, as years of frustration and chemistry exploded. He all but devoured her mouth as their lips met. She whimpered into his mouth.

His hands came down to her ass as he picked her up, and turned, setting her on the counter. "Fucking hell!" He growled As he all but ripped the sweater she was wearing off of her, to reveal her tank top.

"The fucking things I wanna do to you and you think I see you as my mom!" He sucked on her neck just below her collar bone.

"Like what" she moaned.

"Fuck, I wanna fuck you, until you're screaming my name. I wanna come in your ass. I wanna eat your pussy for fucking dinner, every second I'm with you, all I can think of, is pounding into you. Of you riding me." He growled.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head throwing it across the floor. "Yes.. Bed...Now!" She moaned.

He picked her up, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They staggered through the house and up the stairs. Leaving an awkward group in the other room, a little shocked at what they had just overheard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well..." Tara muttered wide eyed. "That escalated quickly."

"Uhhh anyone wanna go.." Rick trailed off.

"Anywhere else?" Aaron asked "yup, yup we do."

They quickly made their escape, even as the moans from upstairs reached their ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god" he moaned. He had Carol naked spread out on his bed. Staring up at him with a wide eye stare. He knew it would be this way. Carol was so fucking hot, he thought he might melt.

"Definitely not my mom." He grinned at her as he settled in between her legs after getting rid of his own clothes.

"Prove it." She said with a dirty little grin.

"Don't think a mom, would give me something so pretty to eat." He grunted as he fingered her pussy and she threw back her head and laughed, until he lowered his head, taking her clit into his mouth.

Her hips bucked into his face, and she fisted her hands in his hair and he fucking loved it. She was wild, like he knew she would be.

He entered her with his tongue, and moaned as her taste flooded his mouth. His hands could not stop roaming though. His finger tips slid past the opening of her ass, and she cried out in pleasure. He lifted his head for a second. "You like that baby?" But she was beyond words. So he used his tongue on her again, as his finger slipped past the tight ring.

She came with a loud cry, and before the spasms had even finished she was pulling him up to her, her hand wrapping around his dick, guiding him to her entrance.

He slammed into her. "Definetly. Not. My. Mom." He growled punctuating every word, with a wild thrust, her legs were wrapped around his waist her heels digging into his waist.

"Next time I hear that shit.." he panted into her ear "your ass will be so red, you won't sit for a week."

He couldn't hold on much longer. She was coming again, she was so tight, and it was getting tighter. He let himself go, screaming her name when he felt her come.

Afterward, he lay panting on top of her, his weight of to the side. His insecurities starting to flood back into her brain.

"That alright?" He muttered, between gasps of breath.

She snorted "Don't get shy on me now. Not after all that." She giggled slapping him on the ass. He growled tickling her sides.

"Wasn't shy...just an awkward fuck." He muttered, his cheeks flushing brightly. "What can I say you bring out the best in me." He bit his lip "Carol...you know that shit I said, calling you baby, saying I was gonna spank you...I didn't mean that in a creepy way...Or anything...this fucking crap that flannel fuck got in your head is messing with me...i ...fuck...all I think about is fucking you in every way possible, like the dirties ways you can imagine. I mean...I love you...in a sexual way...and all the other ways too..Fuck I'm always better at actions than words." He paused.

"Daryl." She murmured putting her finger over his lips "shut up and show me."

"Yes ma'am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter- will be the prompt halohunter89 gave me. Completely seperate from this story. I do 't get many prompts but I do accept them if anyone has one they would like to send me :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey, second prompt. This is from season 2. After Sophia comes out of the barn and before the farm falls, but in my version the time period between that happening has been extended by a month or two. :) smut ahead. This is a prompt from Halohunter89 89. She's gonna do her own version of this as well so watch for that! :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxx

"Never?"

"No, never."

"Never ever?"

"Lori, what part of never don't you understand." Carol flushed brightly, as she stared at Andrea and Lori who were slacked jawed. She squirmed in her seat in embarrassment. They were taking a break from the oppressive heat, in Dale's trailer. Most of the group had started having a mid day siesta, for an hour or two after lunch once all the morning chores were completed. The oppressive summer heat was doing a number on them all.

Lori and Andrea had put aside their mutual dislike of one another in their combined efforts to raise her spirits. Carol knew what these afternoon "girl talks" were all about.

"But Carol...never?" Andrea asked dumbfounded.

"Oh my god." Carol put her hands over her face in embarrassment. "No...I've never had a man go down on me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where the fuck were all these assholes anyway?

Daryl grunted in exhaustion as he dropped the buck he'd managed to snag hunting this morning. Just his luck, he'd spent the past hour walking back with this massive buck slung over his back and no one here to help him butcher it. Figures, story of his life right there.

He ignore the little voice inside of his head, saying that he was pissed because he wanted to see the look on Carol's face when she saw the buck. Ever since what happened he had this urge...to make her happy.

"Pfft." He needed to get his head on straight.

He started butchering the buck, making quick work of it at the picnic table, they had set aside for exactly that purpose.

He'd been at it for awhile. When finally Patricia showed up, and said she would deal with preserving the meat.

"Bout time one of ya'll showed up. I was starting to think ya'll got eaten when I was out hunting." Daryl huffed and Patricia simply rolled her eyes.

"Where's Carol?" He asked suddenly, wanting to kick his own ass. Patricia smirked and motioned to Dale camper. "I think she's in the camper with Lori and Andrea." He nodded heading that way. Weren't no way he was going in there, if Olive Oil and Blondie were in there, but for some reason, he felt better for some reason knowing she was near.

He paused outside the window of the camper heading toward his campsite. What the hell? Were they giving her grief about something? Fucking hell he was about to stomp around the camper and give them

A piece of his mind. Carol was the last person who should be getting grief about anything. But then he heard her.

"No...I've never had a man go down on me."

Well damn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't sleep. He kept replaying in his mind, what Carol had said. Tossing and turning, as images that shouldn't be playing in his mind, ran through his head.

What would it be like he wondered with Carol? It wasn't something he'd ever done. He'd had random drunken hook ups, but there had never been a woman, that he wanted that with. But he was curious, he'd always been curious about it. The thought of going down on someone was something that had always gotten him going. He'd kept that to himself though. No need Merle to know that just another excuse to torture him.

He got up, and made his way across camp. Maybe he could relieve whoever was on watch. Since Dale's death and the barn was now clear, they had started to take watch in the barn loft. It was higher up than the camper and got a better view of the fields. Since the camper was not in use Carol had started sleeping in there. Daryl paused though as he saw a faint light on in the camper.

He found himself headed towards the door, without even knowing why. Even as he knocked softly so as not to wake the sleeping camp he wondered what he was doing.

Liar, he knew what he was doing.

She opened the door and gave him a confused look but stepped back letting him in.

She was wearing only an oversized t shirt. A book half heartedly disregarded on the table. The soft lines on her face showed she was having just as much trouble sleeping.

They stared at one another. Not speaking. And then, then it was as though something took over his body. He stepped forward into her space, his hand came up quickly cupping her neck, and he pulled her to him. Their lips met.

She whimpered into his mouth and threaded her fingers through his hair. Pulling him even closer. "This ok?" He muttered as he took a gasp of air and made his way to her neck.

"Yes...I need this...yes."

That was it, no more words they didn't need them. His hand came up, and under her t shirt, making his way up her body. His hand grasped her bare breast. Squeezing softly. He rolled the nipple between his fingers, then in frustration pulled her t shirt off of her. His mouth found her breast, and she was all but holding him to her. He sucked on both sides. Loving the noises she was making. She seemed surprised and turned on all at once. Like everything he was doing to her was amazing in her eyes. It was thrilling, made him bolder than what he would normally be.

His hand travelled down, finding the band of her panties. He pushed his hand into them, pushing them down and they fell down around her feet. His fingers parted her wet folds as his mouth went back up to her neck.

She was so wet, already. More than anything he wanted her to be happy, and she was the first woman he'd ever wanted to please; sexually. His finger sunk into her, and she moaned softly. Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. He picked her up, setting Carol on the table. He spread her legs wide at the edge of the table then sunk down to his knees in between them. She was looking at him all wide eyed and surprised and it only motivated him more. "A man's gotta eat." He whispered before he lowered his mouth to her core.

She was tense, initial, and honestly he had no idea what he was doing. He alternated between sucking on her clit and swirling his tongue around it. Quickly finding out what she liked. What made her grip his hair harder, what made her moan and rock her hips into his face. He pumped two fingers inside of her. Curling them the way Merle had once in a drunken haze had explained to him. And god damn it, Merle had been right. She was all but panting as taut as a bowstring.

Part of him wanted to draw it out, he wanted this to last forever. It was amazing and he knew he would want more. Fucking hell, he could stay like this forever with his head between her legs eating her out. But she needed release. More than anyone, Carol needed a release. This was about her. She needed this.

He slipped his tongue inside of her, and she came. Crying out, and shuddering. He rode it out with her until he knew she was spent. He stood up, feeling awkward now as reality sunk in, but she snuggled into him, and despite the fact that he flinched initially. She was nuzzles into him breaths rapidly calming, and he tentatively put his hand up and rubbed her back. His dick was hard and uncomfortable but he tried to ignore it, this was about her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Thank you." He said in return.

She smiled and pushed off the table sinking to her knees in front of him. "Don't thank me yet." She whispered as she opened his belt buckle and he realized the night was only beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That's the end. Sorry if Daryl was a little ooc for season 2.


End file.
